After the Blood of Olympus
by Mythology12
Summary: After the war with Gaea, our seven heroes defeat Mother Earth. What happens afterwards? They settle down and maybe even start a some families. Now, how about an epic adventure with all the seven's kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A lot of the characters in the story were created by Rick Riordan. Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Jack_

Do not believe my dad. He's only saying that so you don't discover your awesome hidden powers and become a bigger big shot than him. You may have heard of my father, Percy Jackson, who saved the world like, only two times from evil psychos trying to take over the world. Not a big deal. Even though it was against like, evil or earth itself. Yeah, it's pretty confusing, saving the world from the world… you know just forget about it. I say anything. Don't tell my parents. My name is Jack Jackson (yeah yeah. Jack Jackson. Very funny). I'm twelve years old, and way better than my dad. I saved the world when I was younger, so that makes me better. My seven year old sister, Melissa, the person standing next to me as I'm recording, is telling me to hurry up with the story or else she'll tell our dad what I said. Fine.

It all started when I woke up in our house and realized it was the first day of summer, and this year, I get to go to Camp Half-Blood for the first time as an official "happy camper" (tours aren't exactly the same). Melissa was sitting on me yelling in my ear to wake up. I slapped Melissa into submission and slowly got up. I went to the dinner table in my underwear since I was lazy. "Jack, get dressed, why can't you be more like Melissa?" my mother screamed over the oven, so I naturally ignored her. She saved the world with my dad and she's pretty boss too. Ever heard of Annabeth Chase? She and my dad dated since, the beginning of time. [ow, mom] My mom just slapped me saying that she's not that old, and she had dated my dad for nine years, blah blah blah, whatever, and a bunch of other boring details.

I ate breakfast slowly. You know one of those lazy mornings when you don't feel like doing _anything _active, then I got dressed and took a shower (no need to take off my clothes, they stay dry if i want them to). It started as a good day so I tried extra hard to keep it that way, no threats to drown my sister for being annoying for a good 30 minutes. We all got into the modern chariot of damnation and started to talk like normal families, well, sort of. One, the drivers only have one eye in total, so everyone is a bit busy crashing into the walls of the car. Two, we _are _a demigod family so we talk about unusual stuff like: "So how was the quest yesterday" (even though I don't go on quests yet,) and " Can I have a dangerous weapon that nobody my age can have?" (which is one of the most normal sentences demigod can say of my age).

We got off the car/ chariot of damnation, and found some people waiting for us. I was shocked to see, Piper McLean and Jason Grace, with their son, Evan, and their daughter, Claire. Then there was Leo Valdez and Calypso, who doesn't have a last name, with Tyler, Shawn, and Heather. Their three children. Frank Zhang and his wife, Hazel Levesque, must've come all the way from Camp Jupiter in California with the kids. Collin and Ashley Zhang. Wait, wait, wait, who was that girl about a few names back? Oh yeah, Claire. She was outstanding! Holy Poseidon, I'm not exactly wearing the best clothes ever, what if she thought I was stupid looking, ahhhhh! Then I cowardly ran for the lake and jumped in it, yeah, very heroic right? No, it was stupid. I got out, embarrassed, and greeted everyone. A few hi there and a few how's it going there, then the embarrassing hi, your hot! Then the running of the lake again. Well, I blew it, Claire is looking at me like I'm a madman; the perfect way to start camp, right? Anyway, I got a pretty good talk-to from my mom, then a pep talk about girls from dad, which I promptly failed by saying, "Why would I need advice from you? You lost Calypso to Leo of all people and got mom!", then all that ended up with a slap from all the girls at camp.

I was pretty disappointed by all this, I lost my chance at the hottest girl at camp (wait, I just got a glimpse of the Aphrodite cabin, so maybe not), all the girls hate me, and the girls who don't will probably tell their friends which cuts my future connection to any girls, even Aphrodite ones. I kinda also hurt dad's feelings. He's eating donuts by the lake muttering about Mom, Leo, and Calypso. Well, yeah. Then Chiron came (finally,) and led us all to the were the run of the mill cabins, except the added stuff, like the solid gold one (I've gotta get a jack hammer for a piece of it) and the Aphrodite cabin (hot girls, I've said enough).

Then there was the mess hall and the Big House. Although, I was distracted by Claire's awesomeness and couldn't focus much. According to dad, I'm not supposed to date yet… but as the mortals these days say, a lot, " YOLO!" (Apparently it means, you only live once, but technically, that's not true. I mean, Orpheus almost got his babe back alive until... he looked back...) As I was saying… the camp was over all awesome but there were downsides too, such as the schedule (I'm more of a no schedule person) and that girl named Constance Yukimura or something… Umm... Anyway, my sister is getting annoyed with me for taking so long and some asian dude with a bow and quiver with him (gotta ask mom about my weapon…) is walking towards me weirdly… his nametag said his name was Davis Yub or whatever. Anyway… my idiot sister is going to record now so bye and please don't stop reading because of my lame sister's boring you to death with all her smartness and whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Melissa_

Piper McLean is a daughter of Aphrodite, she has brown hair and gave her cornucopia to her daughter, Claire. Her father is a movie star and she has no siblings. She can charmspeak, and she looks beautiful. Jason Grace is son of Jupiter. Blonde hair, scar under his lip when he tried to eat a stapler. He grew up in the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, but chose Greek for his girlfriend and for his comfort. He has lightning powers and can summon the wind to fly around like a blonde Peter Pan. One sister, Grecian, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Never met her, but they say she's a hunter of Artemis. I respect that. No dating boys! Yeah! I'm an independant woman. Dating gets in the way of school and important things. Anyways, moving on. Two kids. Evan age twelve. Birthday, March twenty first, blonde hair, ever changing eye color, and pretty skinny. He has lightning and Peter Pan powers like his dad, and has one sister, Claire. Claire is- how to describe her, no no no, not hot, Jack, you had your chance (seriously, what does he see in her? Ow. Claire just hit me). She's a brunette with blue eyes and was fit. I like it. She's still pretty, even though I just insulted her back there. She can charmspeak and is keeper of the cornucopia.

Leo Valdez is a scrawny adult who, as far as I've heard, has been that way since he saved the world. Still growing, but still seriously short. He has brown hair and he's from Houston. He's got elfish features that make him look mischievous. Which he is. He is a total jokester and is good with kids (because he is one maybe). He's also son of Hephaestus, god of fire and forges. So he can build pretty much anything. Leo's wife, Calypso, is the daughter of the titan Atlas. That doesn't make her evil. Leo isn't that bad at choosing, no matter how crazy he is. She's got cinnamon brown hair and must be pretty old because she was on Ogygia for like, three thousand years. She never aged though, because she looks like she's twenty two. Together, Leo and Calypso have three kids. Shawn, Tyler, and Heather. Shawn and Tyler can both build, and use fire. Heather can enchantedly sing and weave. Like that would be any use- wait, never mind. Grandmother Athena would blast me to bits if I said that weaving was no point. It's her specialty.

My name is Melissa Jackson. My annoying brother, Jack was the one you heard before. You're probably thinking I'm a stalker because I have all that information, and my brother thinks so, but there's a little something called research. I don't think Jack's ever heard of it. Those were some examples of the research I do, and the stories I pay attention to. Unlike Jack, who doesn't listen when our parents start talking about the days when they saved the world. I find those stories to be quite the interest. Hey, let me talk a bit sis. Technically, researching other people's lives is stalking. OW! Sorry about that… my brother's a big pain in the podex (latin is the new cool… at least for me)!

I'm three years younger then my brother which makes me nine years old. Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean Jack's smarter. I'm the brains in the family along with my mother. Jack's telling me to hurry up with the story. Alright, where did he leave off? Wow, we've been blabbing for a while and still haven't gotten five minutes into the actual story have we? Okay, so, we got tour of the cabins even though I knew what Camp Half-Blood looked like. Again, research, Jack. There was a girl who smiled as she walked past. Little did I know, she would be very important in the future. Jack said her name was... ah yes. Constance Yukimura. She was with her friend Davis Yu (never mind, she gave Davis a dirty look for "accidentally" nearly killing her with his bow and arrow). Constance seems odd with her army jacket and dirty looks and knife and whatnot… I've got to keep a close eye on her.

So Chiron said he didn't know what cabin to put us in because Mom's an Athena girl and Dad's a Poseidon guy. So we got to choose. Naturally opted for the Athena cabin. Jack went for the Poseidon cabin. I settled down my suitcases. Yes, I had many suitcases, Jack, and yes, they held important things like books. Unlike you, you brought your Wii U and games. Luckily I brought Mom's game, the building one. Oh my gosh. Getting off topic again. After putting my stuff in the trunk at the foot of the bunk bed, I explored the Athena cabin. It was simply wonderful. All the beds were pushed to one side to make room for desks, bookshelves, and battle cabinets (finally people with sense! Unlike my brother, work and stuff is way more important than sleep). Next was lunch. All the kids sat at one table. There were six other kids at our table besides Jack and myself. Tyler was busy guarding the tree so that left Evan and Claire Grace, Shawn and Heather Valdez, and Rilee and Ashley Zhang. We got along pretty well. We got our food and dumped some in the braziers to offer to the gods.

Barbeque for lunch. Yum. I may not seem it, but I love Coke. Also surprising, Jack likes sparkling water. Our goblets filled with whatever we wanted. "Cheers!" we all yelled, "To a great summer!" While we were all eating, two athletic kids sat at the table next to us. I recognized them as Constance Yukimura and Davis Yu. Constance was fairly pretty. She had dark brown eyes (but rumor has it, when she gets really mad, they're blood red, scary), Dark brown hair with a blood red ombre highlight (Like her rumored eyes). I liked her outfit. An orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with white jean shorts and an army jacket. Dark blue converse. Davis York however… also fairly good looking, I guess, not really caring about his looks, Jack would befriend this guy almost immediately. You're probably wondering why they stood out when they were at the other table. It was because they were sitting on the table, eating. Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared. Davis and Constance looked up as if noticing us for the first time. Which wasn't true. Constance put her Conversed feet on our table, and Davis's unused napkin was also on the table. Davis had barbeque sauce all over his face, while Constance only had a few stains here and there around her mouth, which she immediately wiped off with her napkin.

There was an awkward silence so I introduced myself first. I stayed very careful. Davis had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back and Constance had a sword strapped to her waist that kept sparking. I had no weapon yet. No defense. "Hello," I started simple, "my name's Melissa. Grand daughter of Athena." Davis tilted his head and smiled. "Davis Yu, son of Apollo. This evil looking person is Constance Yukimura" Constance shot Davis a murderous look. Then gave me a mysterious smile. She stuck her hand out. "Daughter of Hecate." I hesitated a little, but took her hand and shook it. Hecate was the goddess of magic. She could control the mist. Her children probably could too.

Just then, the sound of a conch horn blared.

"The camp is being attacked?" Heather screeched over the panicked people, a little slow on that thought, girl, I thought, everyone except for her was running for Half-Blood hill. After a few moments, she ran after us. I don't know how we could defend Camp Half-Blood with no weapons. the other campers had weapons, but not us. I saw my dad running toward the magic barrier with his infamous sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos in Greek. Constance and Davis were in the back of the group like me and Jack. She smiled wickedly. "This will be fun." This girl was so violent she could've been a daughter of Ares.

" I don't see the fun in the camp being invaded, Constance!" Tyler retorted.

"It's not an invasion, sadly, not as much fun. It's a robbery." Constance replied.

"How would you know Constance, or do you have a part in this 'robbery'?" Shawn asked her, she shook her head. "No, I used magic to see farther, like how I can steal your wallet!" Constance giggled, and held up a brown wallet. While Shawn was running for his wallet back, she tossed it to Davis. He slipped through the crowd of demigods and was gone. I heard someone scream. A pair of binoculars appeared in Constance's hands. She looked through them. "The fleece is gone!" She reported and everyone who heard went into mayhem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for all the typos. Melissa is nine, not five. And excuse all the spelling mistakes. I proof-read as much as I could but I'm still not sure if they're all gone. At least five reviews for more!**

**Disclaimer: A lot of the characters you see in the story were created by Rick Riordan. Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Davis_

I was seriously depressed… so I ate a lot of Barbecue. I've been at Camp Half-Blood for five years (I'm twelve right now), but all those times, I've been hiding something. I've been on the run for all those years before I got to Camp. I ran away mostly to keep my family safe. It was tough for the first few days, but I got used to it. I had a bow and arrow from a hunting store, but the bow was my own design. Bamboo and string. Not the best, but it works. Then a few months after I ran away, I met some ratty clothed girl… she had a weapon and I knew from experience that she's not going to play fair. When it comes down to survival of the fittest, and walking away, she's going to choose to attack. So I decided to get it over with and loaded by bow and fired at will. There was no way I could have missed, she was standing five feet away from me. Yet they did. Now I was doomed. She looked like she would slit my throat without a second thought. So I shot some more arrows but they veered away from the general direction of the girl. _It's like magic _I thought.

Finally, one lone arrow bypassed the defenses and grazed the back of her fingers, knocking her weapon out of her hand. I was so caught up with surviving and the magic shield that I didn't notice the weapon she held. It was an ornate carved knife made from some sort of material that seemed like bronze and not bronze at the same time. I thought for too long. While I was thinking the girl gathered her senses and attacked using her fists. They pummeled me and it hurt way too much. I decided to attack as well so, I fought back. The first punch was jarring, I felt like I punched a brick wall (I know by experience) and I was nowhere close to this mystery girl. Then I decided to be diplomatic because it was way more than evident that I was outmatched. "Hey, we came to a misunderstanding, how about we…" I got cut off because she punched my jaw hard. I tried again but failed worse than last. Finally, I saw an opening I striked hard. I pummeled her over and over again until she fell to the ground. "Look, I don't want to fight and I bet you don't either, so suck it up and listen. We will survive better as a team than solo. You're ugly, but survival's better than anything." I said then I was surprised when she agreed. "Fine _Punk_, but you'd better stay out of my way." That was the first time I've heard her talk and even though she was about seven years old, her voice seemed vaguely familiar...

She ran and I had to work hard to follow her. "Hey…what… is...your..name?" I asked, tired of calling her the girl or whatever. Without looking back, she said, "You go first. I don't trust you, _Punk_."

"Davis Yu" She didn't react.

"I'm Constance Yukimura, daughter of Hecate"

"Wait, did you say Hecate, as in Greek Goddess of magic and all sorts? Are you crazy or something? Do you have problems 'cause they're just myths…"

She stopped in her tracks and I ran into her. She turned around and stared at me with dark brown eyes "Gods and goddess are very real." she moved a hand to her pocket where she clearly had things to shut up annoying people. Her eyes burned defiantly. They were definitely red. "and in case you didn't listen in social studies class, sometimes the gods come down, hook up with mortals and make _kids_" she gestured to me, then herself.

"I know, I know, they're called demigods I literally taught my social studies class before running away"

"Exactly, and from the look of your fondness of long range weapons, you're an Apollo kid!"

"Oh, ok, I thought you were going to say that I'm a wet willied wuss of a 7 year old."

"that too." she added.

"Gee, thanks, you're getting kinder and kinder each moment." I replied sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Let's get going. We've got a long way to go."

"To where?" I asked, dumbfounded. She told me about Camp Half-Blood while she bandaged the wound on her hand that I gave her (great move, me). It sounded great. I mean it's true all I heard was, blah blah campfire, blah blah Greek, blah blah capture the flag, and so on (I also heard Aphrodite cabins, and I know that Aphrodite is the goddess of love and _beauty_. I couldn't wait). We didn't come across any monsters for a while, which was weird. Later I found out Constance was shrouding us with the mist. I think she said that we looked like dogs or something. Then, after a couple of days, we came to our first monster. A Hydra.

I notched an arrow, and Constance took out a business card. I imagined what she would have said. _Hello sir, my name's Constance, this is my business card. Call us sometime! _That thought amused me, but she didn't do that. Instead, the card disappeared, replaced by an ornately carved knife, which she used to nearly kill me, then it elongated into a sword; the blade was half gold, half bronze. It crackled with electricity. She smiled evilly. "Let's have a little _fun_!"

On the word fun, she jumped into action, slashing at the body. I went straight for the heads. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. All five heads thumped to the ground. "Ew!" I screeched.

"You idiot!" Constance stormed up to me, her irises completely blood red. "Don't you know what happens when you cut off a Hydra head?"

"Yes, they grow two more, I did it from instinct, battle reflexes. _Sorry_." I defended. The hydra stood up with ten heads this time. For the first time ever, and probably the only time ever, she looked a little scared.

"If we die, it's your fault."

I tried to lift both our spirits. "Hey, I am _not _dying with _you_." I argued. She nodded her head.

"Agreed. Let's fight." I'm pretty sure we both knew how to defeat a hydra. Burn the stubs before they grow back. I racked my brain.

Hecate could summon fire.

"How's your fire?" I yelled as I dodged a hydra head. She laughed, almost evilly, and her hand set ablaze. "I'll burn them, you cut them." she agreed. I shot an arrow. _Thump_. A hydra head fell to the ground. "TIMBER!" I screamed.

"PULL!" she replied as she shot a fireball. It became a routine. "TIMBER!" "PULL!" "TIMBER!" "PULL!" Until the hydra was dead. After the hydra was on the ground, I kicked it for good measure. Constance shivered. Then she took off into the streets. The mortals didn't seem to notice her as she slid over the hood of the cars. I ran after her. Only a little less stealthy. Cars honked and squealed to a stop when I ran across the street.

I found Constance in an alley about a mile away. She looked up at the night sky. "What was that?" I asked, kind of annoyed, she just ran off after we totally busted that hydra. "If I didn't know better, I say you were trying to get rid of me."

"I wasn't."

"Looked like it."

"Don't joke around with me."

"Then why did you just run when we beat a hydra?"

"I- I-"

Then I noticed a tear streaming down Constance's face. She turned her back to me and sat down, shivering and hugging herself. "Look I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, although I didn't know what I did wrong, "Was it something I said?" She didn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming. I sat against the wall and told her to sit next to me, but not too close (I had to keep the mood light, and she smelled like sewage). She did as I said. Probably the only time she ever actually listened to me. "So did you run away too?" I sighed, it wasn't the best topic to talk about, but at least it got her face out her hands. She shook her head, then hesitated.

"Kind of, not exactly, no" she murmured.

"I left my family so they would be safe."

Constance took a shaky breath. "My family..." she hesitated to the count of forty.

"Yes? I don't have all day."

"They died"

I didn't know how to respond so I went old fashioned, "Okay..." I didn't want to ask, but curiosity got the best of me.

"How?" She turned away, obviously hiding an expression of pain.

"My step-mom, my dad, and my older brother, all died when a hydra attacked our home. At least, my parents did for sure. My brother's body was never found. The house was burned down to the ground along with all of my weapons, books of spells, etcetera. I was training on the roof of an abandoned apartment. I survived."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

I was ripped out of my flash back by my brother, Derrick Yu, who was pulling on my sleeve. "The camp's in danger!" He screamed, he was only nine and looked pretty scared, but he was pretty smart. He works as a part-time tour guide during the year. Which suits him because he's like a verbal train when he talks to you. That's when we ran out to the hill, and Constance tossed me Shawn's wallet. I dashed off squeezing between the campers, chuckling gleefully. It was just like when I was on the run. I heard it when Constance reported that the fleece was gone. _Another thief, _I thought_, game on. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I pretty much lied about the reviews... I wanted more than one review (I actually wanted five,) and so far my writing partner and I have only had two reviews for the entire story. But I'm impatient and I know the few of you who are reading want to continue with the story. This time I'm setting the standards pretty low. Two reviews for the chapter and we'll post the next chapter. Again sorry for the mistakes.**

**Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Jack_

Constance Yukimura was the most mysterious and odd person I've ever met. When I heard the fleece was stolen, I thought, _so? _Then my sister started yelling at me that the fleece kept the tree alive, and the tree protects the camp with a barrier. Well how was I supposed to know that? Melissa says, _research_. Yeah right, never.

Chiron galloped over. "Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen."

My mom looked really worried, like, about to cry. "Chiron? Is there anything we can do for now?" Mom looked at Chiron hopefully. The old mentor smiled kindly. "Of course my dear. Wait one moment." he cantered off and soon came back with three twelve-year-old looking kids. "This is Constance Yukimura, Davis Yu, and Daphne Reid." Daphne was a daughter of Demeter, so it would make sense that Chiron would bring her. She smiled and winked at me. I said something real smart like, "Hum huh uh… hi."

Davis touched the tree, and put his ear to it, as if listening to it's heartbeat. Constance faced the tree and put out her hand. Mist swirled around the tree to the spot where the fleece was. A golden fleece appeared on a branch of the tree. A golden line traced from Davis's hand to the fleece. Healing magic. Finally, Daphne raised her arms, and the tree sprouted leaves and was healthy, which was seriously weird considering it had been dying two seconds ago. Then all three kids collapsed at the base of the tree, exhausted. I guess making a replica of something real powerful like that takes a lot of energy. The campers started murmuring. Chiron ordered the campers to stay calm. "This will keep the tree alive for a while. We will have a council meeting in twenty minutes."

I went back to the Poseidon cabin with my dad, who was fidgeting with his camp necklace. "Dad, don't you need to go to the war council meeting?" He looked at me. His sea green eyes were full of worry. "I'm too old to do this." he murmured, even though he was only like, 35? "How about you go in my place Jack? Just don't do anything stupid or embarrassing please." I nodded. I may have seemed calm, but I was freaking out on the inside. Me? Going to the war council? It seemed like a dream.

The war council was actually pretty awkward. Not because there were all adults and just me, a kid, because there were no adults, except for Chiron. There was a lot of campers. Evan, from the Zeus cabin, Ashley and Rilee from the Hades cabin, Constance from the Hecate cabin, Davis from the Apollo cabin, Daphne from Demeter, I could go on and on. Claire from Aphrodite, Joe, Collin, Wilbur. What- no, who rather who, surprised me the most was that my sister came for the Athena cabin. She waved at me. Her eyes said, _Oh my gods! I can't believe I'm representing the _Athena _cabin! _I couldn't believe it either, and I guess it showed in my expression because Melissa gave me a hard look.

Chiron stood at the head of the table, looking very uncomfortable. I guess discussing war plans with a bunch of pre-teens isn't exactly relaxing. He cleared his throat. "As you all know, the fleece was stolen. Only thanks to Constance, Davis, and Daphne, we are now aware of it." Collin raised his hand awkwardly.

"Where's the pizza? That's all I came for." several kids nodded in agreement. Constance stabbed a knife into the ping pong table.

"This is serious! Stay focused!" she commanded. Nobody interrupted after that. Probably because they didn't want to be beheaded. Then, A man with blond hair came in the room and had a serious look on his face (I also noticed that he looked way better than dad).

"Chiron, bad news..."

* * *

**Sorry that it's a short chapter... we just wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's a bit late but here's chapter five! I hope you like it! Again sorry for spelling mistakes and any confusion. I hope it's all cleared up by the thingy at the end. If there's any more questions, review! I hope to post again soon! Let's have 5 reviews this time!**

**Tribute to R&amp;R!**

* * *

_Claire_

I'd just like to say, I do think Jack is pretty cute, but not enough for me. I've been known to convince people to steal and do things just because I look pretty. I got chewed out afterwards, but it was worth it to alter people's desires using my looks. I even made Jack jump into the river. _OW! Those nails are delicate! _That was Jack, he just hit me because he didn't know I made him do that.

So my dad came into the room during the council meeting and said that there was bad news. "Yes Jason?" Chiron asks, looking a million years older.

"Reyna is missing." My dad murmured. Everyone started bursting out things. Joe kept screaming two words over and over again, but they sounded blended together. "Who'sReynaWho'sReynaWho'sReyna?"

"Who? Where? Huh? Guys? Pizza?"

"CALM DOWN!" Constance yelled.

Everyone eventually settled down. "Reyna is the praetor of Camp Jupiter with Frank. She..." his voice cracked, " is missing." Everyone stared at him like, "why should we care?" Then he explained that she was a very strong demigod blah blah blah, and that if she got captured, this is bad.

" Dad, who _is _she?" I asked, he sounded caring and I had to get the dirt on him, even if he _is _my father.

"She, as I said, is the praetor of the Roman demigods." repeated Dad, maybe I missed that part.

" Wait, weren't you praetor too dad? I heard from Jack's dad that they worked _very _closely." I said as I saw my dad blush.

" Those are rumors." my dad responded. I also heard him murmur to himself, " _I'm going to kill_ Jackson_."_ I giggled to myself about that. Then I got snapped back to reality when Jack said in his cute yet odd swagger,

"Anyways, where's the pizza?" I picked up a few nicknames from my mom, Jack's dad's was 'Seaweed Brain', that fit Jack perfectly. I guess it is true, like father like son.

"Youngling, pizza is unimportant at this moment," said Chiron in his usual dry teacher voice, "we must focus on the loss of a fearless demigod. Perhaps a quest is in order?" I was excited, my first day at camp, and a quest is issued! This is going to go great on my demigod blog (Even a teenage demigod needs _some_ version of Facebook)!

"Chiron, who's going?" I asked, "Is it going to be one of the veteran demigods? The ol' seven half-bloods? Or are they too old?" I kept asking questions nonstop, it's a problem of mine sometimes.

"Child, I think we shall have a meeting about this, the seven demigods and a handful of others." I was devastated, I pictured a bunch of old guys talking about how the children can't go because it was "dangerous". I was devastated because I'm, surprisingly, still considered as a child; hello, 12 years old here.

A few days later, another meeting was called, for everyone.

"Attention half-bloods, the council has decided to issue a quest. Although there were many arguments, we have decided that…" said Chiron, my excitement barely hidden, "The veterans shall not go on the quest." I literally jumped up in excitement. People's eyes were burning into me, some because of my sudden movement, and some because of my beauty (I noticed Jack was one of them).

"Anywho, the leader of the quest to find Reyna is not determined yet however. Another thing, as some of you know and some of you don't, the fleece has been stolen. We will issue another quest for that and the leader is decided, Jack Jackson!" Jack stood up proudly and smiled. Some of the girls fainted like they do in the old movies, I however did not. His dad was smiling proudly as well, while his mom's jaw was hanging open (very supportive mom I see). Then Chiron stomped his hooves to get everyone's attention "He will consult the oracle tomorrow when she is done recovering, she issued some random prophecies at the meeting, she's pretty disoriented." Then he sent everyone back to their cabins.

"Hey Claire," I heard someone say so I turned around quickly, "how's it going?" Turns out it was Jack with his swaggery smile.

"Very good," I answered, "I see you've been issued a quest, make sure I'm in it, will you?" I also batted my eyes at him and looked as pretty as possible so he would agree.

"Uh, um, uh…" Answered Jack, that happens a lot when I do that, and it usually means yes.

"Anyways, got to get to my cabin, bye." I said with my cutest smile.

"Um, oh, uh" he stammered, his eyes not leaving me as I walked to my cabin.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll be responding to some of your comments here!**

**Guest: good work, But shouldn't ashlee and riley be at Camp Jupiter?**

**Me: Thanks! And, yes. I thought I wrote this in the story but, they came to visit from Camp Jupiter. And is it Ashlee and Riley? I thought it was Ashley and Rilee... Yeah. Also, I said Collin in the first chapter, no. It's Ashley and Rilee. Sorry for the confusion.**

**21 is awesome: Is it just me or does Constance seem... Evil? Just something about her**

**Me: Yeah, she does, doesn't she? I don't know about you but I love those types of characters.**

** Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Here's chapter six! You know I'm gonna say, sorry for the mistakes... No review settings this time. I'll post in a few weeks or days or whenever I feel like it.**

**Tribute to R&amp;R**

* * *

_Evan_

Hello, Evan here, and I will be describing what happens this time. Anyway, I'm walking around camp when, suddenly, the conch horn blew and everyone was in panic. I happened to keep my cool and was calm. Who am I kidding? I ran around in circles until my sister came and slapped some sense into me. After the council meeting I blacked out from exhaustion and I have no idea what happens. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary with a very angry looking girl was arguing with a skinny asian guy who looked like he couldn't bench press a kleenex. The argument ended when the girl stomped her foot and walked away.

"Here, take this." She tossed a wallet to me, I was both surprised and scared. Maybe she hid a bomb? She seemed like the type to do that. Then I opened it to see whose it was and was surprised. It was Shawn's, my old buddy back in demigod kindergarten! Right when I thought that, the girl pushed me outside into the biggest campfire I have ever seen. The fire was bigger than I was and everyone was singing. The asian kid's singing was so out of tune, his deep voice was ruining the song completely!

"Dude, you need to stop singing. Like, right now. You're really bad at singing. No offense," I said. The girl who gave me Shawn's wallet walked over and stood beside me nodding.

"I'll have to agree with Evan. Even my magic can't fix that terrible singing voice. Ugh" Something that surprised me was that she knew my name. I didn't tell her. She saw my confused face and giggled.

"My name is Constance-"

"Yukimura, daughter of Hecate. Yes, I heard" She stared at the fire for a while; flames dancing in her eyes. The bad singer came over and I realized he was the kid who partly healed the tree with Constance, Davis Yu. He was a big hit in the camp. He was a pro at healing and was beast at the bow.

"Dude, can I see your bow, man?" I asked carefully, trying not to see the bow in the bad way, stuck in my torso.

"Sure dude, just don't shoot or break it, its my own design." he answered nonchalantly. I stared at the bow in awe. It was built like a pro made it, the bamboo making it snap back into position with lots of speed and power. He of course took it back and I was very disappointed. Eventually, about an hour later everyone went back to their cabins. I got in with the big Z (for all those who don't know, that means Zeus).

The next morning, everyone was streaming out of their cabins. Apparently there was going to be a quest issued and it was big. Chiron found Jack and took him aside to talk to him, I was curious so I followed in the skies (controlling the winds is one of my powers).

"Are you sure Jack?" Chiron's worried voice asked.

"Positive. Someone on the quest will die. The oracle said one last thing before I left. Another prophecy or something. She said,'

Four demigods must meet

for the golden cloth of magic

One shall be beat

by monstrous heat

The rest shall continue

down the halls of doom

by whom they expect the least

to the resting place of the beast'

then she kinda comes out of oracle mode and is like, 'But no worries, right?' Then she leaves. Someone's gonna die and I don't want to be responsible." Jack assured

"Jack, everyone will understand. They know you didn't cause the death, you led the quest. That's it. The council meeting is in twelve minutes. Be ready to read the prophecy. Both of them. It's clear there are to be two quests. Jack, you will lead the quest for the fleece. The head counselors will decide who leads the other quest, and who goes on the quests" Chiron commanded.

"One of them will die." Jack pointed out.

"I know Jack, I know. But, as you may have heard, heroes who try to alter the prophecies only cause trouble." Chiron said unhappily. The guy was two thousand years old and had seen so many heroes die, it must've been hard.

* * *

**Hi guys! So you're probably all like, "OH-MY-GOSH! MYTHOLOGY12, WHY AREN'T THEY GOING ON THE QUEST?! OH-MY-GOSH, BECKAY. LOOK! THEY'RE NOT ON THE QUEST!"**

**And** **you** **guys are right! Sorry! My partner and I (yes, I have a partner, that's why the writing styles are different sometimes... I handle the stuff though, he couldn't care less about it...if you didn't know that...) have been getting super side-tracked. I was _going_ to write it at that part with the campfire and Constance talking about her life bladibladiblah, HOWEVER, my partner wrote some other thing and we rolled with it. And yes, there are going to be some more chapters without questing. BTW, I prewrite the story and as ****far as I can tell, the quest starts on chapter ten/eleven. Sorry.**

**Also, person (no joke, that's his username,) said something inappropriate, I'm not going to say it, find it yourself. Please, don't put something anything inappropriate in the comments. I can delete them but I'd rather not.**

**There's also someone named Nameless, he/she asks why Jack gets to lead the quest. I guess it's because he's Percy's son I guess, or something along those lines. He seemed like a good lead character. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!  
****Are you all thankful for the next chapter? It's actually the night before Thanksgiving because I wanted to post the next chapter but I'd be too busy on Thanksgiving and bladibladiblah. I know a lot of these words aren't real words like ya, or epicness but I hope you get the point. As always, sorry for the mistakes! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Tyler_

Make sure your clothes don't burn, because it's gonna get HOT UP IN HERE! This is Tyler here, bringing on the heat! I'm going to tell some story, where I'm the most important; make sure to get some sunglass because my epicness is gonna blind ya. That's more of my dad's style actually, I wanted to test it out. Evan's dad tells me I look like my dad but my personality is my mom. That's cool.

Anyway, I was just chilling at the magical tree, studying my fire power (literally, i can summon fire) when some guy in a ninja-like suit ambushes me and knocked me out with a solid hit on the head; I didn't pass out in fright or anything, yep, totally didn't, the ninja dude totally knocked me out. Anyway, I woke up a second later and fought the dude hand-to-hand, this guy was strong! We fought for a minute or two, then the fight stopped when he grabbed for the fleece and ran off, but not before I burned his mask off his face. I studied him for a quick second, he looked creepily similar to that Constance person. I couldn't register much since he kicked me in the _solar plexus _(in other words, the middle of my chest) and I was out of breath while he ran off with the fleece. I explained what I just said, to the others at the campfire. Constance looked like she was deep in thought.

"It's true guys, it happened to me! The guy looked vaguely like her," I pleaded while pointing my finger at Constance, "he had the same evil eyes, the same ruthlessness, the same feeling that he wouldn't hesitated to kill you, even for fun..." I couldn't say more because my face was dragged into the bathrooms by Constance and I met with the toilet seat, and not in a good way. The others caught up and Jack got the water out of the places it wouldn't come out (let me say, it wasn't very comfortable having water rushing out of your nose and ears).

"Okay, so from what I understand, you were attacked by a ninja that looked like Constance, but a dude?" Jack asked. I wanted to say yes, but I still had a bad taste in my mouth from the toilet water, it tasted like old and sweaty socks. I gagged for a bit more than nodded yes.

"Constance, you know anything about this guy? We need as much info as possible, if we have enough info, we might all be able to go on that quest!" Jack exclaimed, jumping with excitement.

"Sure I know a guy who that could be," Constance shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and funny thing, he died seven years ago"

"Oh" Jack breathed, "look, I may not have been nice to you, but I haven't been rude to you either, so just, don't kill me"

"Ha ha," Constance boomed, "I didn't kill him, he died in a fire at my house." She looked away, and after a few deep breaths, sat back down. Davis watched her do it, then bit his lip.

Of course, everyone was curious as to how her house burned down and what the dude was doing in her house, but the look on her face made them think otherwise. We disbanded when we saw Chiron walking (or whatever centaurs do) towards us, or at least we tried to, we all bumped into each other and Chiron galloped towards us.

"May I speak to Jack? It's very important." Chiron asked.

"Sure thing, bro." Jack answered in his usual swaggery way of speaking.

"Great, we need to step away for a minute, this conversation is very private." Chiron spoke to the rest, including me. Chiron and Jack walked over to where we couldn't hear us (and unfortunately we couldn't hear him either) and started our chatting again, this time, we asked Constance who the guy was and all the other questions.

"Who _is _he, Constance?"

"What was he doing in your house?"

"How do you know him?"

"Is he boss?"

"Is he…" The last one was cut off because Constance punched Davis on the arm

"Shut up," She said as she stared at us while Davis rubbed his arm, "and stop asking questions! He was my brother, okay? He was in my house 'cause he's my brother, and he is dead, it can't be him." Constance spoke softly at the last few words when Jack came back and asked what was going on.

"Why me?" Davis asked Constance.

"Well, who else could I punch?" Constance muttered severely. Davis stumbled off while the others kept talking. I have no idea what they were talking about since I followed Davis.

"Bro, what's with the hate between you and Constance?" I asked.

"She hates me, I hate her back, simple" he answered.

"But, dude, it's weird, its like she would kill you when she gets the chance and vice-versa."

"Just back off dude, its my problem, and my problem only. Do you have red ants?" He asked suddenly.

"No, but I know where to get some, why?" I asked.

He answered with one word, "Revenge."

The very next morning, we both were laughing as we heard Constance scream, "DAVIS!"

"Bro," he said, "that, was funny."

"Yeah." I answered, barely audible through my laughs. Then I thought for a second, "Constance doesn't seem like the type who would be scared of red ants, or anything"

Suddenly Constance was next to us with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and white shorts. "I'm not," she growled, "They're just annoying"

"Yeah," Davis agreed, "The only thing Constance is afraid of-" Constance slammed her hand over davis' mouth. Then gave him a deadly glare.

Interesting… I have to say, I was curious to what Davis was going to say, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't say a word. Then I noticed Davis and Constance were already walking to the dining pavilion to eat breakfast, talking to each other like nothing happened.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, and the wonderful comments, and EVERYTHING! At the first, I just started writing the fan fiction for fun. However now, I feel a lot of accomplishment whenever I post a chapter, or finish a chapter. So one thing I'll be thankful this year is for you guys. **

**HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight! I have to say, I'm pretty disappointed on how this chapter came out. I don't think it has a very good structure, so sorry. Sorry for the mistakes and, ENJOY!**

* * *

_Davis_

Yeah, the fire ants thing was EPIC! Now I'll probably need to write my final will because she looked totally ticked off about it. Kidding, but I'm going to be seriously injured soon. All that was going around my head when suddenly I heard Constance saying something.

"Hey, can you say that again?"

"I said, are you guarding the tree tonight?" Constance asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing" she giggled and ran ahead.

I swore out loud. Constance never giggles and it didn't sound good. Yep, I'm gonna get hurt soon. Good thing I'm an Apollo child, right? God of healing. Anyways, Constance's giggling made me shiver, maybe I can ask someone else to take my place. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my thoughts, so I slammed into a tree. As I was muttering about stupid trees, a Young girl with chlorophyll tinted eyes started chewing me out for saying mean things about trees and whatnot. I, of course, ignored her and carried on to the dining pavilion. I had my usual Barbecue ribs and talked with my friends.

"Hey hows it going?"

"Good, how 'bout you?"

"Great"

You know, that kind of stuff. Then came the worst part of my day. I have to guard the tree for five hours tonight. The first part of the 3 hours was mind numbingly boring, sitting there with my bow and arrow with nothing to shoot at. Then another hour passed of the dragon itching it's rump. Finally, when I thought the day couldn't get worse, it didn't. This final hour, I was nearly passing out from boredom; when I saw a shady looking camper who I've never seen before was walking toward the tree from the outside. He had a weapon in his hand and his face was dark. I assumed he was one of those people who had long hair growing in front of their faces since he was pretty far away. He came closer and I saw that he didn't have long hair, it was a ninja mask. He was the thief!

"Hey you, who are you?!" I declared as he got closer, but he didn't answer. He got a little closer before I repeated. This time, he answered.

"I'm The Bane of your very existence" He answered with no tone or expression in his voice. I drew my arrow and pointed it at him.

"Put you hands up or I shoot, okay?" I said, but he just kept coming. I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. Then he ran at me with his blade pointed straight at me, so I instinctively let go of the arrow and it flew. He was still some distance away, and the arrow kept going faster building momentum. Then the impossible happened. I expected a shish-kabobed ninja dude, but at the last second; he side stepped. _What the...that's impossible at that speed!_ But then it got worse. If that impossible, guess what, he caught the arrow! He caught the arrow by the shaft, spun with impossible speed, and let go of the arrow straight at my chest with more speed than when I shot it. I immediately dove to the side, but that wasn't enough. It pierced through my left shoulder, it wasn't fatal, but it hurt like crazy. He was still running! He did all that in one fluid motion! I barely registered that when I saw his foot flying in my direction and it kicked the side of my head so hard that my head twisted at the brink of snapping, then I blacked out.

I woke up to a sudden rustling. I was tired and aching everywhere so I could only open my eyes, hoping it wasn't the attacker coming back to finish the job. Turns out, it was only Constance. "You're such an idiot. I saw the entire thing."

"And you didn't do anything?"

"I was studying his moves"

I was so confused, I blacked out again.

I woke up again in the infirmary, I saw many others around me, but nothing as severe as an arrow wound. Then I spotted the nectar and I knew it's healing properties, I _am _a son of Apollo after all, so I drank it; it tasted like my favorite food, lasagna (liquid lasagna doesn't taste bad). Strength surged back into my limbs and the arrow wound didn't feel as bad. After trying for a while, I managed to stand and I desperately ran to Jack, he would know where Chiron is. I didn't know why I wanted to go to Jack, but I had a feeling that I should go to him, always trust your instincts. I finally reached him.

"Hey Dav- Whoa! What happened to your shoulder dude? Got Constance angry again?" He exclaimed. I couldn't resist to smile at his attempt to be funny.

"No, I need to see Chiron, it's important." I answered, gasping as my shoulder gave a fresh pulse of pain through my body.

"Dude, tell me everything." He asked, excited from the hint of new info.

"No, I can't trust _anyone _but Chiron. Where is he?!"

"He's at the big house playing cards with Dionysus." He answered, a little peeved that I didn't trust him. Then I heard Constance say,

"Davis get back to the infirmary. You've got an arrow in your shoulder, if you haven't noticed yet. _I'll_ go get Chiron"

After a few moments, Constance came back with Chiron.

"What happened, Davis?" Chiron asked curiously.

"I… was ambushed by the thief. He was…" I coughed, and nearly fainted when I saw blood on my arm where I coughed.

"He was very fast and had inhuman abilities. He caught my arrow and threw it back at me at full sprint while the arrow was at max speed." I gasped. Chiron stood (he couldn't sit, he has the body of a horse) at the end of the bed, looking like he was deep in thought. Then he turned to Constance.

"Constance, may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Chiron, it-" she started, but Chiron held up his hand to stop her.

"I need to discuss something very important with you, so come with me" he said firmly. Constance sighed and followed Chiron outside. Naturally, I was curious, so after a while, I trailed them with Jack at my side.

By the time we caught up, Constance and Chiron were in mid conversation. I swear, three seconds after I caught up, Constance abruptly stopped talking and pulled me and Jack out from around the corner. "We were having a private conversation, Dummies!" she scolded us.

After apologizing, I started to feel a little dizzy from blood loss so Constance grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me to the infirmary.

* * *

**Okay. So I always get notified when I get a review, or when a chapter gets posted. I check the notifications one day to find this:  
****Anonymous: Honestly, this is one of the most poorly written fanfics I have ever read. Too many run-on sentences.**

**This is what I think of comments like that. You don't have to review. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I understand if you think there are errors in my work. Whether you're trying to make me feel bad or that's just your honest opinion (I swear, I'm not accusing you of anything), I think there are better ways to say that my work sucks than telling me it's one of the worst fan fictions you've ever read. I don't get affected that much, HOWEVER, this still hurts my feelings. I'm human.**

**To be honest, I just started writing and posting for fun. I think fan fictions are a little more free and forgiving because fan fiction writers are most likely not professionals (if you are, cool). So did your comment hurt me? Sort of. Will I dwell on it? Not at all. Was that just your honest opinion? I believe so.**

**So I apologize if there are many run-ons (I'll try to fix that,) and I also apologize because this author's note is really long...**

**ANYWAY, thanks for all the wonderful comments and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey! i know it's late but here is chapter ten! I think I post too often. I used to be way ahead but I'm actually now writing chapter eleven. I hope you like it!**

**Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Evan_

Evan is back, telling what happened next. Everyone was excited at the campfire that night because apparently, the questers had been chosen or would be chosen that night if not already done. I was oblivious to this because one, nobody tells me any of these kinds of things, and two, I was busy roasting my marshmallow. So I was pretty caught off guard when Chiron stood up with Jack and announced that the quest to save Reyna would start tomorrow afternoon.

"The people who will go with Jack have already been decided," Chiron declared and there was lot's of groaning. "There will be three people going with him. Melissa Jackson!" the Athena cabin cheered. "Davis Yu!" the Apollo cabin roared. "And Constance Yukimura!" a couple of kids who I guessed was the Hecate cabin laughed maniacally and gave each other high-fives and hugs. The four stood, and Jack and Melissa blushed. Davis grinned from ear to ear, raising his arms like some wannabe rock star. Constance just smiled.

"There is another quest."

Silence.

"Which one?" Said a voice from the Apollo cabin.

"We need some people to go to Camp Jupiter to deliver some messages and such," Constance answered. "We've only decided the quest leader, who can choose any body he wants. It's… Evan Grace."

I stood and did one of those Justin Bieber hair flips. Luckily, my prediction was correct and several girls squealed. My mom, who was behind me, scoffed. My dad gripped my shoulder. "Choose wisely."

I scanned the crowd and quickly decided, pointing to the people I chose. "Tyler Valdez and Ashley Zhang" They were probably the only people I knew. Chiron rubbed his chin looking like he approved of who was going on this quest. Constance giggled as she whispered something to Davis. He chuckled and nodded, which made me nervous, but Chiron's eyes were reassuring.

Everyone else groaned. Probably because they couldn't go on the quest. Claire Grace looked especially furious.

Later, I saw her raging to Jack about her telling him to choose her. "It's not _my_ fault," he defended, "my parents didn't trust me so they chose for me." Claire cursed and stormed away.

I was watching Jack and Claire so closely that I didn't notice someone else tapping my shoulder. "Get some shut-eye," Constance ordered, "You don't know when you'll next get the chance." I nodded, terrified at what might happen if I disobeyed her.

I didn't sleep well that night, flashes of the future were terrifying. Constance, slammed into a wall by a monster, her hair-line dripping blood. A man completely dressed in black with the golden fleece over his shoulders, smirking. Jack and Melissa walking down a long corridor calling the other's names. Skeletons popping out of the ground everywhere. Confusing things like that, and never showing for more than a few seconds. I woke up abruptly at five in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep.

I know you're not supposed to be out at night or the harpies will eat you or something, but I wasn't exactly excited to go back to nightmares; so I sneaked down to the beach and sat down in the sand.

What I saw next, was probably something that I shouldn't have seen. Oops.

Constance was standing in the sand barefoot, the water at her feet, moonlight illuminating her face. And was playing an instrument. Now I've been to few public schools in my life, but I knew that it was a violin. She was playing a beautiful piece that was sad, with a little bit of hopefulness. I took off my glasses and knelt down in the sand comfortably listening to the soothing music.

"Wonderful" someone whispered behind me. I jumped and turned around. Crouching beside me was Melissa Jackson.

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded.

"Do you not think the music is elegant?" she asked, completely ignoring what I said. I slowly nodded.

"You shouldn't be walking around at night. Nor should you be listening to something you shouldn't be listening to."

Melissa and I both tensed. Uh oh.

"Evan. Melissa. May I ask you what you are doing at the beach listening to a violin at five in the morning?" Constance said, her voice light but her eyes obviously meant, _if you don't have a good excuse, you will have use of one less arm in five seconds._

"Um… well," I started, "I had a nightmare and I didn't really want to go back to sleep so-"

"Fine. No need to tell me more." Constance sounded as though she understood. Just when I started thinking about how she might not be so bad, "Your dirty blonde hair is a rat's nest right now."

"Thanks..." I grumbled.

"Well now, if you aren't going back to sleep, at least go back to your cabin. Melissa, you too. You certainly have no business here." she ordered, "Take a shower too. You don't know when you'll next get the chance. Sleep may be hard to get during a quest, but showering in clean water is even harder."

I escorted Melissa back to the Athena cabin, then headed to my own cabin, Zeus. I did as Constance ordered and took a long shower. I found myself thinking about Constance Yukimura. And the more I thought about it the more curious I got about who this girl was.

* * *

**STORY TIME: So I did something that brought a big smile to my face a little while back. I typed in 'Constance Yukimura' into google and my fan fiction came up. It just made me feel famous. Then I realized my ego was getting a bit big.**

**That's it. THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry chapter eleven is late! It took me a while to conjure up a good chapter. AND! This is the chapter that they FINALLY go on that quest! Yes! I've put it off to the side for a while now, but we're ready. Everything is set! There are some questions in the author's not below the story so please answer in the reviews! Sorry for the mistakes! I actually have a good reason this time! It's 'cause I wanted to post super soon so I didn't have a lot of revision time HOWEVER! I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Melissa

I took a shower, as Constance instructed, at around eleven. Like she said, we wouldn't know the next time we would have the chance to shower. And although I didn't like the idea of being unclean, I had the feeling she was right. She seemed so experienced. I changed into a Camp Half-blood t-shirt with blue jeans and packed while mom followed me around trying to dry my blonde hair, making sure I don't pack unnecessaries, switching out my glasses from dark blue to purple to magenta when she finally decided on a bright red pair.

"Are you going to be busy later?" I asked. My mother is a famous architect in the mortal world and Camp Half-Blood and even on Olympus so she was always busy with designing skyscrapers and temples.

"Yes, but don't worry," she smiled' "I'll see you off, Sweetie." She held me tightly. She smelled like a room full of books.

Then I heard yelling outside, along with the sound of… a dying something? I ran out to see what all the commotion was. Turns out the dying whatever-it-was, was Davis trying to sing. After attempting to, he and Constance got in a fight when she tried to silence him… Which is what the yelling was.

Oh yeah! When I say fight, I mean, they tried to kill each other. Guns, swords, knives, spears, and a bunch of arrows. Davis nearly skewered half of the campers standing there since he had two black eyes from Constance. He was quite literally shooting blindly. It seemed like a pretty serious and skilled fight to me but I heard a girl on my right whisper to her friend, "She must really not be in the mood to fight or else Davis would be in the infirmary right now. He can't even see right now." Davis screamed out as he shot his arrows in the completely wrong direction.

Then I wondered about Constance. It seemed like everyone basically knew her, and how she fought, and how she reacted to different situations, but Davis was the only one who knew her personality. It was interesting. I was going to gather some information. To be her friend.

Constance must of gotten bored because she dodged, then kicked him right between the legs. I heard some other boys wince in sympathy. Constance walked away after that, leaving Davis rolled up in a ball. I'm sure someone helped him. I'm not sure, because I followed Constance.

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Uh… don't you need to pack for the quest?"

She tilted her head. "I packed already. The question is, have you finished?"

It took me a moment to realize that I hadn't! "I haven't!" Constance chuckled a bit and made a, go on, gesture. I scrambled to the Athena cabin and found my family waiting.

"Gosh, so late Melissa," Jack joked, "And you make it to class on time everyday?"

My mother had already packed a medium sized backpack with all my necessities. Constance stood in the doorway and asked, "Did you guys think about what our transportation?"

Everyone froze. My mom let out a nervous laugh. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry. I haven't thought of that. How about Festus?"

"Ah, Festus had some damage last night so he's getting repaired."

"Argo II?"

"It hasn't been used in a long while so I doubt it'll work."

Melissa suggested, "How about the Chariot of Damnation?"

"Too many drachma."

Mom gave another nervous laugh. "That's awfully inconvenient, isn't that Melissa?"

Constance gave a small curtsy, "No problem ma'am. I will look into it and make sure we have a way to get to the Bermuda Triangle" she assured, "Of course planes are out of the question so we might have to got the old fashion way and walk, ride trains, and anything else we can ride. We will begin our quest at one in the afternoon. Be sure to get a good lunch. I will see what I can do on transportation"

At one o'clock, everyone was ready to go. All the quest people were carrying the same thing. One backpack. I'm pretty sure Constance had the smallest. How could she fit a lot in there? Like, weapons? She also had one more bag which I kept feeling as if it was against the rules before I realized we weren't riding a plane or anything so who cares? Well, Evan, Ashley, and Tyler were riding a plane because they had no Underworld or sea descendents (well, technically Ashley is, but I don't count that), but that was none of my concern! They said the plan was to report everything to Camp Jupiter, then meet up with us if they could.

"Be careful," Chiron cautioned, "And Constance and Davis, take care of the beginners."

"Well, thanks!" Tyler joked, "We don't get anyone experienced on our team, if we die it's all-"

"Your fault, Valdez. You chose these questers. Now don't complain. Besides, it's more rewarding to do it by yourselves" Davis pointed out. He no longer had black eyes, which would have been a problem for the quest.

Everyone said goodbye one last time and I found myself holding back tears. But was everyone else. Except Davis and Constance, who really either didn't have anyone to say bye to, or didn't see any point in doing so because from what I heard, they'd done a ton of quests both together and solo. I guess this was just another quest to them.

So as we set off, I gave Camp Half-Blood one more glance, wondering if I'd see it again.

* * *

**First off, I don't know if you've noticed, however, it looks really obvious when I try to describe how someone looks, I'M SORRY! I don't know how else to fit it in! Please hold up until all the characters have been described, then you can start leaving comments about how stupid that is.**

**SECOND, this has been driving me NUTS! I keep getting comments like:  
****percabethlover1012: I am confused, this is the EXACT same thing as another chappie, pls unconfuse me!  
AND  
Evie: That chapter is the same chapter as an earlier amazing storie.  
NOTES: percabethlover1012, LOVE LOVE LOVE your username! Evie, I think thank you...? For saying my story's amazing?{No idea if you were saying my story was good or not...}  
AHHHHHH! WHO IS THIS PERSON?**

**Another thing is that Person asked where Nico is and I shall explain (I'm like your answer book :D)! Nico was coupled with and is married with... DUH IF YOU READ BLOOD OF OLYMPUS, IT WAS AMAZING! Reyna!**

**So, questions!  
1) Who is this other person who apparently writes the same thing as me? Name please!  
2) Did I say what color Constance's eyes were? If I did, tell me what color!  
3) What should I put in future chapters? I get a lot of writer's block so suggestions would be great!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. It's getting SUPER hard to get my hands on a laptop or anything, and I also had writer's block. Chapter the next chapter should come soon, but I can't be too sure. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I took down "chapter 9". The reason is because it was actually like, chapter 4...? I have no idea how it happened...Anyway, This is the real chapter 9. This chapter shows a bit of Constance's... flustered side, if you could call it anything. This is a really weird and different chapter so be nice about it please... Thanks!**

* * *

Constance

I felt sort of bad for not helping Davis when he was being attacked by the thief, but everyone kept on accusing my probably dead brother, so I decided to look into it. At first, I was only watching so I could watch Davis as I pranked him as revenge for putting fire ants in my bed, but I think that would be better for sometime else.

I can honestly say, that Davis is stupid sometimes. You can't just go walking around camp with an arrow in your left shoulder, it's idiotic! So after pretty much literally shoving the guy back into the infirmary, I went to get some nectar and gauze. As I was heading back, I realized, I would probably need to pull the arrow from Davis's shoulder. Let me just say, that wasn't the best day for me. First, my prank plan didn't happen. Next, I had an argument with Chiron about… things. Then finally, I had to pull out an arrow from someone's skin where blood will be spilling out, which is disgusting.

Davis squirmed for a bit, obviously terrified of the fact that I'm going to pull out the arrow; me, his worst enemy. Finally I managed to calm him down and I pulled the arrow out. He screamed so loudly.

I almost pitied him, almost.

My job was done so I then walked out of the infirmary… only to find the thief leaning on the wall. I immediately pulled out my sword and studied him, nothing much to study though, a black ninja outfit with only his red eyes piercing out.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Hello, just finishing the job, sis!" He responded with no expression discernible in his voice except a hint of amusement.

"Huh? What? Ugh. I'm not your sis, my brother died years ago in a fire, nobody survived but me!" I exclaimed.

"Irrelevant, and selfish, as always, Constantine"

"No one has called me that since I was seven"

"Aww… you're like a little child. You're name is a boy's name by the way. I wonder why you went with Constance as your alias. Not very different from Constantine"

"I used an alias so creeps like you can't find me. And I made it sound similar on purpose so that I could adapt to it quick. Apparently, there's a downside to doing that. It's recognizable. What are you doing here anyways, Dead guy?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to send a message. Duh. You're so cute when you're clueless. Ciao"

With that, he snapped his fingers and he disappeared. Leaving a note. I quickly read it. Then I screamed. "CHIRON!"

Within the hour, we had yet another council meeting. "Hello children. A serious matter has risen and we will also discuss the quest. The thief has left a note with him. Constance if you please." Chiron said in a formal, yet grave, voice. The letter said:

_ Dear All the Adorable Campers,_

_The Fleece was only the first of what was to come. Now that I've got your full attention, let me say this. If you wish to save the roman, you must come to the Bermuda Triangle to save her. The fleece is on Circe and Medea's new island. You'd better hurry before I do something a little more severe than kidnapping a young girl._

_ signed,_

_ The Golden Thief_

Then there was only silence.

* * *

**OKAY! Yes, this is technically a repeat of Sea of Monsters. Although I promise! It'll be different!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! This is Mythology12! Sorry I haven't posted in a really, really, really, reeeeeeeally long time. This is chapter 12. Enjoy! And also, I noticed that my co-writer has posted something in the reviews. HA! He thought I wouldn't find out. I got an email about it from . I hope to post a new chapter soon!**

* * *

_Davis_

What Melissa said is true. Partly. It's true Constance and I have gone on a lot of quests both together and solo, but we don't not say goodbye because we think this quest is nothing. We agreed that no quest is rejected because of cause ever, no matter how little it may be. There's an explanation for me, and for Constance. For me, my friends and I promised not to say goodbye as a kind of symbol saying, we're definitely coming back. And also we just got tired of always saying goodbye because I went on quests often.

The reason for Constance is because… she really doesn't have any friends. You'd think that after being at camp for five years would have gotten her at least one friend, but she isn't that friendly. The only person who's ever been on a quest with her is me. And Constance and I aren't friends, enemies, or frenemies. We sort of hate each other, but I guess we're kinda friends… but it's not a frenemy relationship.

So we began our quest! FINALLY!

"Wait," Jack said, "How are we gonna get to the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Boat" Constance answered. "It's on the beach"

Melissa joined in on our conversation. "You mean… on the other side of camp?"

I chuckled. "Yup"

"Why didn't you say that before we said goodbye and stuff?" Jack demanded, "Now we have to walk through camp, and everyone will see us, and it'll be really weird and awkward to say goodbye again!"

"It was funny. Besides, didn't you want to see Evan's group off?" Constance reasoned. I nodded.

Constance didn't really care if people thought weird of her. I don't either. Most people just know how we are. Now for newbies like Jack and Melissa, reputation might be a problem. But whatever, if we succeed on our quest, it'll be no problem at all!

So we had to awkwardly walk through camp and although we got some weird looks, Constance and I were with them, and so they were probably thinking something along the lines of, well Davis is awesome and Constance is responsible so they know what they're doing. You know, just a guess.

"Ugh. This is way awkward" Jack complained in a low voice.

"It's okay Jack," I assured, "As a Youtuber once said to remember, 'Everyone else is stupid and they don't know anything and I'm the best so whatever'" I said it in one of those douchebag voices and everyone giggled. Well, except Constance. She only laughs at suffering so she just kept on walking.

Constance walked quickly ahead while Jack, Melissa, and I stayed in the back. I knew camp well enough to go around blindfolded so I drifted off into memory land. Which seemed to happen a lot.

While Constance and I were still traveling, we would, of course, run into the occasional monster. Three days before Christmas, she and I collided with the monster that I've had a grudge on for four years. Kelly. She seems to be the problem of lots of demigods. I particularly loathed her because my mother was almost murdered by her. Luckily, she wasn't killed, my dad somehow drove her off, but still. That kind of thing can make you hate someone for a long time.

So I was pretty prepared to face her because I could only hide at 3 years old and was completely useless so I vowed that I would defeat her someday (cliche, but it's the truth). But I was only mentally prepared.

So, we came across Kelly when we were passing this one neighborhood. I sensed something and stopped. As did Constance.

"Monster" she whispered. I nodded.

As if on cue, the house nearest to our right exploded. There were screams. Kelly walked out of the debris and licked her lips.

"Constance," I readied my bow and some imperial gold knives. "I need to take this one, alone"

At the time, I knew sort of how to fight. Constance and I had been training with each other. But looking back on it, I would have been killed if I'd fought her then, and Constance knew that. However, my head was clouded with hate.

"No" Constance kept her eyes on the monster.

"I don't want your help, I need to do this by myself!"

I began to pull out an arrow from my quiver.

"We are not fighting Kelly. We can't defeat her!" She grabbed my wrist. She stared at me with stern eyes. "I'm not going to pretend that I know what tragic thing Kelly did to you or your family but we need to get out of here, now"

"No!" I screamed, "This is what we've been training for, right? I can take her on now!"

Constance slapped me. Hard. Punches and kicks were one thing, but slaps were something else.

"I'm sorry Davis," Constance's voice was cold. "For now, survival is the biggest priority. We need to go before she spots us"

I started to protest, but she punched me in the stomach, and I blacked out.

I first started to hate her for that situation and I could go on and on about why I began to hate her more and more.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I ran into a pole. Stupid pole.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! My partner and I are so so so so sorry for not posting in FOREVER. For whatever reason, this summer, I did everything _except_ write some fanfiction. But I am ecstatic to inform all of you that we are back in business! I hope. We are currently trying to figure out the storyline and other things. There are many things I would like to talk to all ya'll in the author's note at the end of this chapter so please read it! I'm sure you got lonely without hearing this: Sorry for the mistakes!  
Tribute to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

_Melissa_

I found myself wondering if Davis and Constance were the most trust worthy people in a situation where my life could be in danger, which I figured would happen on a quest. Constance was so mysterious and I never understood what was going on with her, even though I could usually read people easily. And Davis just seemed down right stupid. Too stupid to survive so many quests, at least. Although I did have to admit that although he didn't look too smart, he was very fit.

When we reached the beach, I didn't see any boat. Or even a port or something we could use as one.

"Where's the boat?" I asked.

Davis pointed out to the sea where a small motor boat sat in the water.

"You're kidding." Jack scoffed, "How are we even supposed to get there?"

"Hippocampi. I asked your father if he could send some to help get to the boat. Unless you want to swim. You are welcome to do that." Constance stared out to sea.

Jack scoffed again, "You're kidding."

"Constance doesn't kid. For all she cares, you could swim all the way to the Bermuda Triangle." Davis made a swimming motion with his hands. "Yup. She would not give any thought to throwing you into the ocean once we're on the boat either."

Constance walked over to me and placed a whistle in my hand. "This is the whistle to summon the hippocampi. I'll trust you with it. Alright?"

I nodded nervously. If I lost it, would I live?

"Try not to screw up," said Davis, almost like he read my mind, "last time I screwed up when she trusted me, I didn't remember the last few weeks and woke up with a wired jaw." My face must have shown outright fear since he immediately claimed that he was joking.

"Although," he mentioned, almost to himself, "she hasn't trusted me with anything big before so I guess we'll have to see what happens."

I would definitely have to be careful.

Soon, I was carefully sliding off a hippocampi onto the motor boat.

"Come on, Melissa" Jack complained, "if you take any longer, the world will already be destroyed."

When I finally had settled into our small boat, Constance said she would drive first.

"Um… is that the safest option?" Jack slightly raised his hand. "I mean, not that I don't trust you or anything but something could happen..."

"Don't be ridiculous. If something happens, I will wake you all up." Constance said; and with a completely straight face, she added, "Besides, getting rid of quest-mates on the first day would make the rest of the quest _so_ boring."

I exchanged glances with Jack thinking, _my gosh, I think she's serious._

"I'm joking" she said, "… possibly."

With that, Jack and I sat with Davis, who was chilling at the front of the boat.

"So was she serious?" I asked Davis.

He tilted his head side to side thinking about it. "Maybe," then he grinned, "Yo, she probably wasn't being serious. Just look at me, I've been on lots of quests with her, and I'm _fine_."

"Ah, speaking of which," Jack raised his eyebrows. "You and Constance seem pretty close, am I right?"

"Why does everyone say that?" Davis groaned, "Look, we traveled together a lot on quests and she has no friends. I am not pitying her, it's a very weird relationship, and it's super complex. We are not interested in dating each other. We just know a whole ton about each other. That's it."

"But how do you know _she's_ not interested?" Jack asked, "How do you know she doesn't want to be more than friends? Or you know, whatever your relationship is."

I pulled on Jack's ear hard. "Jack, don't mess with other people's business. Even if he's head over heels in love with her, it's his own problem. Don't start meddling."

To be honest, I was also curious about Constance's and Davis's relationship. Maybe I would ask her about it Someday.

* * *

**OKAY! LET'S ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS! AND RESPOND TO COMMENTS!  
So here is how this will work. I will sometimes quote the reviews, and sometimes just talk about them and answer them. Here we go!**

**This might be something I might have covered, but I will say it again. People have been asking about Constance and Davis and asking if they're in LOVE. The answer, maybe. The relationship between Constance and Davis is sort of like a relationship I have with this other person. Do we like each other in a crushing way? I don't, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't but that doesn't mean we can't make Constance and Davis have feelings for each other. This doesn't mean they will, but it is a possibility.**

**Next, the situation with Nico, Reyna, and Will. Keep in mind that we started writing and posting before Blood of Olympus came out. Although I am not sure how we will continue that part of the story, I can say that I have seen Reyco posts. It is not completely out of the question, but I hope to do something about it with my writing partner. I also ask that you be lenient with this on us. Thanks.**

**Third, I have gotten a review about power inheritance, and Percy and Annabeth's age. So I guess I calculated wrong when writing how old Percy and Annabeth were because I might be stupid, but I think that I didn't want to let him be old because I LOVE HIM! So I didn't want it let him go. With power inheritance, please remember that this is only for fun and that I would love to add interesting things in the story about that later... ;)**

**Also, Piper sacrificed her cornucopia... oops. IT WAS BEFORE WE FOUND OUT! Sorry. Oopsie daisy.**

**"really, you put percy as the dumb ass, and the unimportant weak demigod. He was much more than that. That sucks"  
Well, that doesn't matter because everyone already knows how AMAZING Percy is. I mean, come on. He went to Tartarus and came back with his wonderful girl, Annabeth. Also, that was for comedy, so please just... I am sorry. Same with the Jack Jackson thing, purely comedy.**

**Lastly, I thank everyone who posted such wonderful reviews! It makes me feel so good! I mean, if you got some of these things said to you, you would feel amazing. **

**"I don't care about the typos and stuff I Just Love Reading Again So Please post more!"  
"I know you didn't like how it turned out, and I'm trying to write my own story right now, too. But you should be proud of how it turned out. It was good! I like your story, so I, for 1, am going to keep reading without all the nasty comments." {Me too!}  
"By the way this is the best fanfic ever"  
"gr8 plz just post more if you can u r so cool i love yr stories"  
**

**There were a lot more, but I just chose some. Thank you to everyone who reviewed positively! And criticism helps too so don't be afraid to say yours! Just try not to be mean about it. Thanks! I love you all! Again, thanks for everyone who keeps reading for whatever reason.**

**THANKS A TRILLION FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! It's been a long while! It's winter break so my partner and I are back to writing once again and have graced you with another chapter of our story! Sorry for the mistakes, and tribute to R.R.**

* * *

Constance

Ugh, people need to stay out of my business. What's with the refusal to accept that I hate Davis? Anyways, the boat was a little cramped so I had to do something to make some room. Everybody freaked when I tried to throw away some loose garbage and tried to throw out Davis, I was only half serious. He began laughing hysterically when Jack and Melissa began talking to him so I am guessing they poked their noses into my business again. Children like them should do as they're told and stay away from my personal business. My thoughts wandered back to something Davis said earlier, how they let a nine year old in on the quest. Of course Melissa took offense, but Davis shut her up quickly enough. Personally, I loved the way I scared them off to the front of the boat so I could drive.

However, I apparently did not do a good job of scaring the younger one away because she came back to sit in the back of the boat with me. I stayed silent, as did she… for six seconds before she started asking me questions that I have heard too many times.

"Do you have an interest in Davis?"

"No"

"What's your relationship?"

"Complicated"

"Do you think you guys could ever date?"

I finally sighed and she flinched, maybe realizing she asked too much about me.

I sighed again and answered her question. "Don't ask about the future. Only the oracle knows of the it. I'd rather not know. And I personally like to stay away from anything that has to do with it. That's why Davis is the one who talks to the oracle when we go on quests. Now, if you are finished with your barrage of questions, at least for now, try to get some sleep. You all need as much rest as you can get. I will wake Davis when I get tired. Alright?"

I drove for four hours before deciding that Davis had had enough rest. He and the others were sleeping at the front of the boat. Davis looked so relaxed… I kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and hopped up, immediately alert. "Monsters?"

"No, I've been driving for four hours. It's your turn."

He rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes and asked, "Are you even going to sleep?"

I pretended to think about it. "Probably not."

"Geez. I swear you are not even half human. You don't sleep, you don't eat much, and you fight pretty well."

Davis

She giggled creepily. I tried not to shiver every time I heard it but it just feels like something bad is going to happen. They say that laughter is good for the soul, but even Constance's giggles feel like there's going to be a storm that kills everyone, just an odd chill about it is all. I never want to hear her laugh. Which sounds mean, but one, when have I ever cared about her feelings; two, Constance laugh means something bad. So it's for the greater good. I tried to shove the echoing sound of her giggling out of my head and turned to the wheel, "Let's go then, what're you waiting for? Get out of the way."

* * *

**Heyo! It's Mythology12! So I have a confession... This chapter and the next chapter were supposed to be one chapter but it was kinda long so we split it up into two. So here's a look into the future for you, the next chapter is told by (personally one of my favorite characters,) Constance Yukimura (No idea if I changed it or not. It's Yukimura...). This chapter is a little shorter, but the next one is longer so look forward to that. I think it really gets the quest started action wise.**

**The other thing is the last paragraph, it's like a little mini chapter told by Davis. We messed up on that. Sorry. But I think it is a good way to end the chapter.**

**I really love all the reviews that are coming in! There are truly some people out there that are too kind. I'm very happy with the things that are being about our story so thank you so much! **

**Special thanks to MacKye, Sudharshan, and hi AND anyone else that commented so kindly! It warms my heart! :D**

**Thanks for reading and hope you had a happy holiday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo! Here's chapter fifteen! Forgive my mistakes. Tribute to R&amp;R, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

XV

Constance

Despite my greatest effort to keep my eyes open and alert, I reluctantly allowed my eyes to close and I slipped into a state of sleep. How long I slept, I don't know, all I recall is closing my eyes then waking to Davis kicking me awake.

"What the heck? Why did you wake me up?"

"There are whales...they look cool. Trust me, you want to see this." He answered back, sounding distant. I got up on my feet and look off into the distance, I saw a large pod of whales swimming together. Davis woke me up for whales. Perfect.

Jack and Melissa had a face of wonder and amazement. Their faces showed pure joy. Then, something happened. So sudden I almost missed it, one of the whales ate another. But that couldn't be, whales don't eat each other...they eat krill. I focused on the whale specifically, but it mingled with the other whales so I lost sight of it quickly.

"Davis. I just saw a whale eat another whale." I reported to him.

"You're crazy Constance, you're probably just groggy." He answered back, transfixed on the whales. That could have been true, but I don't really imagine things. So what did I see?

BOOM!

Our boat rocked as something of larger mass rammed into our boat, Jack slipped and fell on his behind, Melissa steadied herself.

Davis drew out his bow, "You were right! I think I can see it...never mind, wrong whale. I think it might be Cetus, it's also a constellation but it's now more associated with a whale. That might explain why it looks like a whale!"

"Cetus?" Melissa probably didn't know what that was.

"Yes, Cetus. Come on, I thought you had brains, kid! The monster sent to destroy Princess Andromeda, slain by Perseus, ringing any bells?"

"When Andromeda's mother said her daughter was prettier than the Nereids, Poseidon sent Cetus to attack Aethiopia. The oracle said to sacrifice Andromeda so they chained her to a rock and Perseus heard her desperate calls and slayed the monster." Constance filled in.

"I heard it differently. In any case, Cetus was supposed to eat Andromeda as a sacrifice and the stories merge there." responded Davis, "I called in sick the day we learned that in history and I don't think you guys are advanced enough for it yet."

"Well, however it is, it doesn't matter. The important factor here is KILL IT SO WE DON'T DIE!" Jack screamed.

We attempted to scan the ocean for Cetus with our eyes with no avail. There were too many whales and the ocean wasn't too clear, or at least not clear enough for us to distinguish Cetus. Then, I saw it, out of the corner of my eye. It was solid gray, perhaps from being turned to stone by Perseus's Medusa head. I turned and pulled on Davis, almost throwing him off the edge of the boat.

"The gray one! It's slightly larger than the rest!" I shouted at his face, making him grimace. He looked around and seemed to have spotted Cetus since he drew back his bow. Melissa and Jack stared in awe as Davis steadied his arm, took aim, then shot the beast. But then, the arrow snapped on Cetus's hide as if it had a plate of armor.

"What the heck? That wasn't supposed to happen…" Exclaimed Davis, unsure of why it didn't work.

"Maybe when he came back, he retained some attributes of being turned to stone?" Melissa offered, quite unsure herself.

"Or maybe you just suck at shooting, dude" Jack suggested.

"But that doesn't make sense, does it? Or at least, Melissa's idea doesn't make sense." I reasoned.

"Well we're in deep trouble, how the heck do we kill it then?" Davis inquired, prepping another arrow.

"How about we shoot inside it's mouth?" Jack offered.

"No, too cliche, it won't work." Davis argues.

"But it worked on the Nemean Lion!" Jack counters.

"But it seems too easy, kinda like a cheap-out for some story. Fate won't have made the same weakness twice so easily." Davis reasoned, settling everything.

"And, if the hypothesis that being turned to stone is what caused his stone hide is true, then his insides would also be stone hard. Shooting its mouth won't help at all." I supported. "But if it's made of stone…"

I pulled out one of my "business cards" and flicked my hand. My giant golden hammer appeared in my hammer. The handle was just thick enough for me to hold and the head was larger than Melissa and Jack's heads combined. There was a long chain that connected to the end of the handle and looped around my arm.

"We just need to be able to break stone!" I jumped off the side of the boat towards Cetus and brought down my hammer with all my might.

Crack.

I leaped back as Cetus wailed. I planned to leap back to the boat, but with the water everywhere, I slipped and fell into the ocean.

Sand-like dust rained down and dissolved in the water above me. I swam up to the boat where Jack and Melissa were panicking, probably about me falling into the ocean, and Davis sat balancing himself on the rail that only lined the very front of the boat laughing at the two of them.

"Oi. Help me up." I called to Davis.

He looked down at me with mock pity in his face.

"Don't you even start-"

"Constance!" Melissa and Jack screamed in unison, apparently elated to see me. They reached over the side of the boat and pulled me out of the water.

I wiped the water out of my face. "Just so you know, it takes a lot more than that to kill me so calm down."

"You okay?" Melissa asked, her face painted with worry, "I'll get a towel."

"We don't have any, but I'll be fine. This kind of thing happens a lot on quests." I said.

She still looked concerned.

I huffed. That kind of softness was hard to work with. I glanced over to her and Jack and something came to mind. "Do you guys have weapons? Like, your own. Not generic ones that are from camp."

They both shook their heads.

"Well," I clapped my hands together, "I guess that's first priority when we get to Florida."

Davis grinned tagging along in the conversation, "And we know just the right person to get us said weapons..."

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally got this chapter posted so yay! I think this might be one of my favorite chapters so far. That is, until I get to write about the weapons girl. No spoilers from me though! I hope you're having as much fun reading this as much as I have fun writing it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I don't know how many of you still continue to read, but my co author and I have been working hard to write and write and move the story along and make it great!  
As always, please forgive our mistakes and tribute to R.R.!**

* * *

Jack

The rest of the ride to Florida came without any major problems. There were a few monsters, but nothing strange like what we saw with Cetus. I guess it was no sweat at all to people like Constance and Davis, who were the ones who'd been at camp longest in our generation.

Actually, Davis was sweating. There were a lot of minor monsters and with only two experienced fighters, there was a lot of work. How Constance did not sweat, I had no idea. Maybe it was because she fell into the ocean earlier so she was all refreshed. Or maybe she's just cold blooded and didn't sweat. At one point, I had to ask how she was not sweating. Her answer was said as if it were a simple matter.

"Magic."

I stared at her.

"I'm not joking. I'm the daughter of the goddess of magic. What do you think I do?"

Davis called over to us from the wheel, "Just a few more minutes! You can see land from here!"

Constance gave him an okay symbol and went back to our conversation. "What you see isn't always what's always there..." She rubbed her fingers together and when she spread her hand out, doves came flying out of her hand. I counted sixteen.

I looked back to her. "How-?"

"Well it looks like we're almost there," she interrupted, "so I'll just take a nice swim in the ocean and meet you there, okay?" With no confirmation from us, she dove backwards from the rail she was leaning on and splashed straight into the water. Then she disappeared.

"Um… Davis?" I checked with at Davis to make sure she was okay because he usually knew what was going on.

He commented nonchalantly from the wheel, "Wah… I'd love to take a dip too, but our boat would most likely be destroyed if either of you tried to park so… I'll just be patient. But gee, that girl just loves water, doesn't she..."

We were soon climbing out of the boat onto solid land where Constance was awaiting us.

"Let's get going" Constance said as soon as we got out. Probably to avoid any questions we had on how she got to shore faster than a small motor boat. She walked very swiftly and didn't really seem like she wanted to have a conversation so I stuck by Davis to ensure that if she decided to kill someone, hopefully, she aimed at Davis.

"So where are we going?" I asked Davis. He seemed to know where we were going because he only looked around, not ahead where Constance was.

"Well, since we need weapons, we're going to our very special weaponist. Our exclusive one. Weapons come at a high price, but not for no reason. They're very high quality. I personally get most of my special arrows there. Besides, I'm good at haggling down prices. Plus, it comes with training!" He grinned.

"So what kind of weapon are you thinking of?" Constance walked backwards to face us. Melissa and I both shrugged. "Well, it's good to think of what type of fighting you're going to do. First decision is whether you prefer to be fighting up close and personal, or from a more close quarter weapons can be described as close to mid-range, though most prefer to use the word melee. Melee weapons include swords, knives, spears, and heavier weapons such as axes and maces. Melee is my specialty. Davis specializes in what most call ranged combat. Commonly, people tend to prefer a bow and arrow for its simplicity and lethality. Guns are highly rare in combat, but special few do use them."

Davis jumped in, "The two generalized types of combat are melee and ranged. If you want to get more technical, there are much more types of weapons that fit into those categories. For melee, there are the heavy close range, light close range, mid-range, etcetera. For ranged, it's much less complicated since ranged is pretty much what it is. If you prefer to use ranged weapons, it is generally much easier to choose a weapon since there is much less of a diverse style. Melee weapons are so much more complicated since it's so diverse. You need to choose what's best for you, what suits you best."

I was pretty much skipping by this time, excited to get my weapon. "I think I'll be a close combat fighter, utilizing perhaps my strength!"

"Okay," Davis chuckled, "As soon as you can beat Constance in an arm wrestling match, you'll be ready."

My jaw fell open. I would never make it. Better give up my hopes and dreams while I still live to find new ones…

Davis burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! But you should probably ask Constance more about that. She knows more than me on this. Melissa?"

Melissa jumped, and I could tell she was just interrupted from deep thought. "What?"

"I think you'd either be an agile, quick combatant, or a light weight swordsman?"

"Constance uses a hammer right?" Jack chirped.

"No," Constance said, "That's a back-up weapon of sorts. A sub-weapon, if you would call it something. I have one that I use for the most combat. This isn't a video game where we can only have one weapon. Skilled fighters know how to utilize more than one type of weapon efficiently." We all followed her into a wide alley. She dug into her jacket pocket and brought out a folding fan. All black with black lace on the edges of the fabric.

"This," she smiled mischievously as she spun the folded fan between her fingers, "is one of my favorite toys." She spun it under her fingers and when I saw it come up again, it was no longer a fan. It was a sheathed knife. The scabbard was black and lined with gold. She unsheathed it. It was pure white. The shape of the blade was normal and very slick, but there was writing engraved in the side. Writing that I couldn't read. I wondered what it said, as well as what kind of monster killing metal could be so snow white like Constance's knife.

"It kind of scares me how you call them toys..." Melissa muttered.

Constance shrugged as if saying, Ah, well. Whatever. Then she studied me and Melissa closely, circling us a few times before standing up straight with a satisfied look on her face. "Alright," she decided, "Let's try out a rapier for Melissa, and for Jack, maybe… a double edged sword… Davis?"

"Well, stabbing is more of a roman thing, but if she wants to take a stab at it, let her do what she wants." Davis winked.

He was punched by Constance for his bad pun.

* * *

**Hi! Just wanting to warn you in advance, there will be a couple of very short chapters in the near future! To compensate for that, we have extra long chapters as well that I hope you are looking forward to reading as much as I am for you to read them. This will probably be (starting with the next chapter,) my favorite section in the entire story as a whole. I really hope you like it, because we write for only two reasons. One, because it's fun, and two, because you guys are reading. Seriously, you guys are our motivation. We make sure that the story is a-okay for all you readers before posting anything (of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that it doesn't have it's huge flaws...).**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to read and I hope that you look forward to the journey of Jack, Constance, Melissa, Davis, and everyone else.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! This is one of our longer chapters (actually it's our longest chapter yet, phew), so be grateful. I really enjoyed writing this with my partner and I hope you enjoy reading it. So without further ado, **

**Please excuse the mistakes, tribute to RR.**

* * *

_Melissa_

A rapier? Why? And who were we visiting that had so much power and so many weapons to sell? Well, Davis said it was a she, but who is she? _Probably some gangster woman with her gangster crew trying to kill us and cuss us out!_ I shivered.

"Melissa? You okay?" Jack stared at me.

"Ah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"Well hurry up," He grabbed my hand. "We're gonna lose them!"

We made our way through the crowd of people and caught up with Constance and Davis. They were arguing about how Constance explained choosing a weapon. I was not a fast runner. I guess I was considered average, but why would Constance choose me for a speed type fighter? Did she analyze wrong? But she doesn't seem like the type to make mistakes…

"Here we are~!" Constance sang.

We all stood in front of a tall business building. It was so tall.

"Is this woman a business woman?" I asked.

"You could say that..." Constance grinned.

"She does… business. Maybe it's pretty much not legal, but..." Davis trailed off. "Anyway, let's go in!"

The inside was very luxurious. The wallpaper was an intricate design that kept on repeating over and over. I was amazed.

As we stopped at the center of the lobby, a man came up to us. He had a scowl on his face and looked like he could beat us all up if we were normal kids. His uniform let me know he worked there, but that didn't do anything to comfort me.

"Excuse me, but this is not a place for kids." He informed us.

I saw Constance's hand twitch. Was it because he was in our way? _I really hope we don't have to use violence…_ I thought.

"Um, we're here to see someone-" Davis clamped his hand over my mouth just as I began to speak.

"Mister Hara, I think you might have to get your eyes checked," Constance said in a calm voice, "If you think we're children that is. We work here, remember? I'm Kasumi. I don't think twenty four year olds such as myself can be considered children, but adults nowadays can call anyone a child I guess."

She smiled innocently. We were so busted. Or so I thought.

The man blinked a few times, then his eyes cleared. "Ah. My apologies, miss Kasumi. For some reason I saw someone else here..."

I couldn't believe it. Constance stepped aside and gestured to the three of us. "Do you mean my coworkers? Miyu, Kai and..." She gave Davis a mocking look, "Aschimos?"

_Ahs-hee-mos? What's that? _I wondered. Then a word popped up in my head. UGLY_. What? Was that Greek? Greek for ugly? Did she just say that Davis's name was the word Ugly?_

Davis clenched his fist at his side but smiled with a completely calm face. "Yes, don't you remember us sir? We've only been working here for a few weeks but really."

The guy bowed. "My apologies to you also. Please, continue on your way."

Constance walked on and the three of us followed quietly until we stood alone in the elevator. Constance hit the top floor, twenty four.

"What was that?" Jack asked, completely bewildered.

"Just a bit of magic. Any demigod can manipulate mist like that, it's just that daughters of Hecate are better at it." Constance waved her hand around. "Illusions are my specialty, so be careful. What you see is not always what's there."

The elevator dinged and Constance ended the conversation there. We walked out of the elevator and I thought we'd go to the front where a desk with a nice looking lady sat. Instead, we turned left... to the supply closet?

"Wait," Jack put out his hand in front of us, then immediately retracted it once he saw Constance's glare. "She works in the supply closet?"

"Beggars can't be choosers dude. And if you don't have a weapon, you'll die. I can't protect you forever and Constance, well, she won't protect you at all so it's just me but you need one. Trust me" Davis informed us.

"Besides, it isn't as big a deal as you think. It's not a supply closet." Constance brushed past Jack and reached into the back of a shelf. When she removed her hand, there was a rumbling and Constance pushed the shelf to side.

"Let's go," Constance smiled.

Ahead it was dark. I was reluctant to go down the hall, but Constance swished her hand around and a torch of green fire appeared. She strode on ahead without seeing if we followed. Davis went after, then Jack and me.

I kept my hand on the left wall which seemed like it was made of stone. We walked for a few minutes before I saw light at the end of the tunnel. When we got to the end, there was a small room that looked like an office. A big desk was in the center, and many different swords and other weapons I couldn't name hanging on the wall. I didn't see anyone.

"Maybe she's not here-?"

I started to speak before I heard someone cheerily squeal from above, "Wah!"

A little girl with auburn hair jumped on to Constance from the ceiling. She was very skinny, almost unnaturally, and wore a white T-shirt with a black vest on. She had on black shorts and black combat boots. She giggled as Constance tried to pry the girl off of her. She giggled and I saw that her eyes were a beautiful bright green.

"Suzuki, you have customers" Constance grunted. The girl gasped in excitement and did a backflip off Constance's shoulders.

"Customers!" Her voice was very cutesy, but you could tell she wasn't really trying to be all cutesy. My guess was that she was the type of girl to play around a lot. She looked like she was going to scream of joy when she saw Davis. "Davis!"

Davis didn't look as enthusiastic. "Suzuki…"

She ran up to Davis and I thought she was going to give him a hug, but at the last moment she dropped to the floor, kicked Davis's legs out from under him, grabbed a quick hold of his shirt, and gave a tremendously powerful looking kick to his torso. He looked like a rag doll getting flung across the room and back into the dark hallway where I lost sight of him.

"Yay, I win!" she clapped for herself.

Constance gave her a loose high five and noted, "Nice knockback"

"Um… will he be okay?" I asked.

"He's fine. I've done things like that so many times, it doesn't even affect him anymore, right Davis?" Suzuki called down the hall.

Davis trudged back with hardly any scratches and very tiredly said, "Yup. Totally."

"Anyway!" Suzuki turned to us and Jack and I flinched a bit. "I'm guessing these are the actual customers. Davis was just in the way. Now, what kind of weapons are we looking for?"

She inspected Jack and me, then turned to Constance. They started a conversation in a language I didn't know. Davis joined in. After a few moments of that, Suzuki turned to us.

"Alright. I can see what you guys are looking for. I can give you a practice weapon and see how that works first, and then we'll move on to the more fun stuff. Follow me!" She headed to the back wall, where there seemed to be nothing. But with a press of her hand against the wall and a pin into a keypad, the portion of the back wall rumbled upwards to reveal another long looking tunnel to go through. She pranced in without any concern for any sort of light source.

Constance and Davis followed without any hesitation but I made sure to follow about one and a half car lengths behind for safety.

"Davis!" I whispered, "This girl seems insane! Are you sure she should be our weaponist?"

"Well Constance seems insane but that doesn't stop us from going on an entire quest with her. Besides, she really knows what she's doing. She looks our age but I swear, she has as much knowledge of weapons as Hephaestus." Davis noted.

The light at the end end of the tunnel was blinding but when my eyes got used to it, I gasped in amazement. I didn't know how we could have this much space speaking that we were on the top floor of a building, but there was a larger than ballroom sized space that was just white. It was completely empty.

"So if you didn't notice, this place is not the top floor of a building. Or you would have noticed it jutting out. The moment you went through the tunnel before my office, you were transported to… somewhere else. This is where you'll be doing your weapon testing!" Suzuki informed us.

She put her hand out and a pedestal rose from the ground. She punched a few things in and the ground rumbled. Stone walls came up, blocking my view of everything else. She tapped a few more things and an arm reached out from the nearest wall to me holding a thin bladed sword. A silver rapier. When I looked over to Jack, he was holding a long silver sword.

I fumbled with holding the rapier. I guess it was too much to expect it to perfectly fit into my hands.

"Alrighty, here are the rules of the game. You two will be walking around the maze. Dummies will frequently show up. If you see each other, battle. If you're afraid of hurting each other, it's all right. These are special weapons. They will basically pass through you. There will be a non painful shock, but that's it. You are able to hit walls and other things that aren't people." Suzuki explained. Jack and I nodded. So it was a battle between me and Jack…

"But," she held up her finger. "Davis and I will be on the stage too. We can actually hurt you so be careful. We'll be playing with our non dominant hand but Constance is disqualified since she's trained herself to be ambidextrous and she barely has that no killing filter on her so she'll just be our announcer. The game will start in three,"

I tensed. Starting now?

"Two,"

Jack protested, " We haven't even had any training!"

"One, bye bye!"

I felt myself drop down into a pit.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I didn't actually think that anyone was still reading but I got a review a little while ago telling us to post more chapters. Here's chapter 18, BUT there's a huge announcement at the end so please read it, it has everything to do with this. Also, the reason why the chapter is so small is because I wanted to put in some info via Constance but it just didn't make a whole page. **

**Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Constance_

Not that I'm complaining, but I think it might've been important to note that Suzuki is also ambidextrous, only she's a natural one. Well, it was too late to mention it. Everyone dropped into the floor through separate panels. My job was to make note of anything that happened, so I walked over to the room that was set up for announcements. It rose over the stage so that I could see everything.

Davis, Suzuki, Jack, and Melissa flung out of a hole in the ground in all four corners of the maze stage. Davis was equipped with his bow and arrows, plus a sword in case he got caught in close combat (which, in a maze, there is not a likely chance you get stuck in long range battles). Jack and Melissa gripped their new weapons tightly, clearly unsure of what to do.

Suzuki, on the other hand was ready for battle. She had somehow changed clothing and her skin was fully covered. She had on a black hood and underneath it I could see she was wearing a black trench coat (she looked like a ninja that had worn too much clothing). All set up for hiding weapons in. She had several bands around her legs with sheathed weapons on them.

She had already sprinted down the path and was running as if she knew where she was going. I was fully aware that she didn't. But it seemed that she was excited. She's always holed up in that office and she only has very few and exclusive customers. I'd told her once that I could help with advertising, but she said, "I get my customers by way of word. People that I know tell people they trust and so on. So I can work comfortably in my office."

This was one of the chances she got to get up and train so she valued it. She's a crazy girl. Sometimes she forgets to eat or sleep and collapses on the floor. How she has survived to the age of fourteen is a mystery to me. But it explains why she's so petite.

I got comfy in my new space because this would take a bit of a while. _Hopefully, it'll be interesting_.

* * *

**So I recently emailed my co-writer about a huge idea I had, not thinking he would actually agree to it, but he did so I'm actually really glad for that since I'm a terrible writer. He's the one that does all the good writing. Anyway, so the big idea was to _start the entire fan fiction over again._ **

**There were many reasons why I came up with this idea, the two main ones being that, one: we started writing this before Blood of Olympus came out and maybe also before House of Hades because, I think we started posting two years ago but started writing 3 years ago? So there was a lot of information that we just didn't get from BOO and HOH. The second reason was because, I reread what we wrote back then and get really embarrassed. It's so bad. It looks super childish and I guess that makes sense since we wrote it when we were more of children. There were also changes I wanted to make that couldn't just be changed out of nowhere. There is no clear title yet, but It starts with RE: and then whatever title (No, I didn't steal the re: idea from Tokyo Ghoul:re). It might take a while to get the first chapter out, but I'll eventually post it under the same name, Mythology12.**

**I just realized that this announcement is longer than the actual chapter...**

**Please continue to support us and if you decide not to, thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
